Lies of a Hurtful Love
by The Lovely Nightingale
Summary: Klaus takes Elena from Mystic Falls to keep her safe. But, is there more to it than that? Is there something else that he won't share? Warning: Will probably contain some later violence and language. :)
1. In Which She is Calm

Lies of a Hurtful Love

**A/N: I am so, so, sooooo sorry for the poor updates but I am very, very busy with my new swim team and starting school. So I have this new story for you guys! And I promise that new updates of "Let Me Go" are coming soon! I have the next chapter almost done please be patient! I love you guys! Oh and P.S. I am sorry for changing my name I had to do it for personal reasons as said in my Profile! Okay onto chapter 1! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries **

Chapter 1: In Which She is Calm

Elena POV

I woke up, my head hurt and my heart was pounding. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. I looked around the room I was in; it was so dark I could barely see anything. I made out a lamp on a small table across the small room. I slowly got up and turned on the tried to turn on the light.

"Dead, great that's just great." I mumbled to myself.

_Where the hell am I?_ I thought trying to make my way around the room. My hand was against the wall so I could keep myself steady. I reached a corner, I turned the way the wall pointed me, not to soon after I found a door. My hand found a doorknob; I turned it to the right and pulled with no luck. Dammit. I placed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything, but I couldn't so I went back to the other side of the room. As I sat down I tried to remember how I got here. I went back to yesterday:

_Damon and I were hanging out watching a movie, we were both on the couch half asleep. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Damon was gone. I looked around the old house to find him but he was gone. I went to the back of the house near the back door and found it open. I stepped out and looked around, nothing was looked unusual but something felt wrong. Just as I was about to step back inside, I was scooped up at super speed. After about three hundred yards we stopped. Thank god that it was Damon who grabbed me._

"_What the hell?!" I screamed _

"_Shhh... He'll hear us" he said semi-quietly_

"_What? Who?" I asked lowering my voice to a whisper_

"_Take a guess, hint he killed you"_

"_Shit... you're kidding right?"_

"_Nope, and now we have to run" he said looking behind him_

_He picked me up again and ran at vampire speed back to my house. I wondered why we were back here, and then I remembered that he wasn't invited in. Damon was on the couch looking at me with worry. I sat myself next to him, resting my head against his shoulder. A single tear ran down my nose and hit his hand._

"_Hey, you'll be okay" he said looking at me lovingly _

_"You promise?"_

"_I'll make sure of it" He said kissing my forehead._

_After several hours of movies and TV, Damon fell asleep. I on the other hand was wide awake. So, I snuck outside onto the porch, I sat on the wooden bench just outside the door. It must have been at least six; the sun was making its very faint appearance over the houses. Just as I was about to open the door, I was grabbed from behind. I struggled to break free of the grip around my stomach, but it was no use. I kept trying, though waiting for some response, finally I heard his voice._

"_Kicking me is only going to make it worse for you, sweetheart" he said with his heavy English accent. His arm tightened around the middle of my body, making it hard to breathe._

"_Okay, okay I'll stop" I choked out, "will you please let me down?"_

_He loosened his arm and let me down. I just stood there knowing that if I ran it would be useless. As I looked at him in his cobalt eyes, I felt mesmerized by the intensity of the blue. Just a second past until he picked me up again, not by the middle but how a married man picks up his wife as they walk through the door of their new house. Strangely, it was comfortable in his arms. I rested my head against his shoulder; I was so tired I couldn't hold my head up anymore so I laid my head against his shoulder and fell asleep._

That's where my memory ends, and now I'm here in this dark room. A moment later I heard footfalls outside the room. I sat up straight and looked at the door, and waited for it to open. After a second I heard a "click" and the door opened slowly. Klaus stepped inside the room and knelt by my side.

"Hello, sweetheart" Klaus said as he put his hand near mine.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"Oh there isn't a need to be so cold, love. I'm not planning on hurting you" he said as he bent down and put his hand lightly under my chin.

As I moved my head away I said "I know you aren't, if you did you couldn't make hybrids" withholding the pain in my voice. My head was killing me! My attempt must not have been convincing enough because the next thing Klaus said was:

"Is everything okay love?"

I didn't want to tell him but I knew if I didn't I would end up worse than I already am, so I said: "If you must know, my head is killing me and the room is spinning"

"Ah, that would be from the blood I took just in case new hybrids are in need" he said biting into his wrist and handing it over. "Drink up, sweetheart"

At that moment I didn't care that I would be drinking his blood, all I cared about was not feeling like shit; so I leaned over slightly and started to drink. His blood tasted sweet and sugary, I couldn't wrap my head around it. As I pulled back my head from his wrist I looked at him and weakly said: "thanks"

"Anything for my doppelganger" he said with a small smile coming across his face. I involuntarily chuckled at the remark. I looked at him with weary eyes that were on the brink of closing. He must have noticed because with in a second he picked me up and brought me out of the small room I was in. We went up at least two flights of stair before reaching a bedroom. He placed my gently on the bed and pulled the sheets over my shoulders. The last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep, was his soft voice saying: "I'll keep you safe, my lovely Elena"

**Damon POV**

I woke up on Elena's couch surprised to see she wasn't there with me. I went up to her room, to find her bed made or rather not slept in. I looked all around the house to find nothing except for the door open. I looked out on the porch to see no sign of anything. About a minute later my phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID it said Elena. Relived I hit answer and said:

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked quickly and worryingly

"Funny you should ask, mate" Answered Klaus

"What the hell have you done with her!?" I shouted into the phone.

"She's somewhere where she won't get hurt, unlike say, with you"

"I will find her! And when I do, you'll be dead within seconds"

"Good luck with that one" Klaus chuckled, after a second of frustrated silence he said. "You won't find her, I'll make sure of that" as he hung up the phone.

Angrily, I threw the phone onto the floor. I sat and thought of things I could do to get her back. I needed her! She was my rock, though I would never admit it to her. I couldn't think of anything, I couldn't do this one on my own. As I had that realization I got into my car and went back to the boarding house. As I shut the door of my car I leaned up against the side of it. For one second, just one, I broke down and let a tear fall. I had promised to her that she would be okay! This wasn't supposed to happen, and now I don't know what to do.

**Elena POV**

I woke up feeling mostly normal. My head still hurt slightly but everything else was fine. Well, not fine exactly but its not like it's the first time I've been kidnapped. As I climbed out of the huge bed with silk periwinkle sheets, I inspected the room.

There was a large window to my left; it was like the one in my bedroom but only bigger. The room was beautiful; the red walls were accented by a beautiful dark wood floor. On the right wall stood a wardrobe made also of a dark wood, the doors made of two mirrors with small knobs for handles. I couldn't tell if it was handmade but it was still beautiful.

I opened it slowly to look inside. It was full of beautiful clothes. After rummaging around looking for something to wear, I found a black tank-top and a cut off tee that said 'drink me' along with washed out blue jeans.

I walked into the bathroom, which was huge. I didn't look around much; all I wanted was to take a very, very long shower. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up; once it did I stepped in. I saw shampoo sitting on the ledge of the shower. I picked it up, opened the cap, and smelled it.

Lavender mint filled my nose and made me feel calm. I put a crap load on my hand and massaged it into my head. After the lovely shampoo was rinsed out of my hair and the rest of my body clean, I stepped out of the shower and changed.

As I ran a towel through my hair, I walked out of the bathroom. Not paying too much I didn't realize that someone was sitting on the bed. I jumped a little when I saw him; I had honestly wished that last night was a dream.

Klaus was sat on the edge of the oversized bed and stared at me. I avoided his eyes and sat on the cushioned seat below the window, and looked out. Based on the dense trees outside, we hadn't left Mystic Falls yet. As I looked out at the trees, I could feel his eyes on me. I couldn't bare the silence, so I turned my head to face him. After another second of mutual staring, I asked, "Why haven't we left Mystic Falls, yet?"

"I wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye," he answered.

"Oh" I pause "Thank you"

He stared for a moment, then looked down at my shirt and let out a small chuckle

"That shirt is very tempting, you know"

I smiled a tiny bit, then replied, "I thought it was rather fitting"

"Rebekah would be jealous of you wearing her shirt better than she could"

I blushed, why he was being so nice, well as nice as Klaus could possibly be, I didn't have clue. I couldn't think of a way to respond, so I just sat there before he spoke again.

"Speaking of my sister, where is she, I haven't seen her since I've returned" he said with a curious look.

Thinking of stabbing Rebekah in the back, quite literally, brought a slight pain to my heart. But, I ignored it and shook my head.

"I don't know, sorry"

He smirked and reached out his hand, and as though it was completely normal, I stood up and took his hand. He led me downstairs of the mansion he had built for his family. It was really a shame; they would be here if it weren't for Stefan. _Wait what!? Am I really feeling sorry for him?_ I thought, shaking my head.

When we got to his car, I started thinking about how this was going to work. Right now, I was in a state of complete numbness, I guess it just hasn't hit me yet. In a split second, everything came to light. I was going to be leaving everything behind – with the person I hated the most. I would be leaving Damon, Jeremy, and my best friends. Before Klaus had even reached his door, I was on the verge of tears. I turned my head as he got in, I won't let him see me cry, and he doesn't deserve the satisfaction. But, of course, he noticed.

"Everything alright love?"

I just nodded; I couldn't talk without sounding upset. So, I just kept looking away from him, more tears flowing down my face. Once again he caught on. He gently raised his hand and I moved away but with no use, and he placed it on my shoulder anyway. Goosebumps formed on my arms, my whole body felt electrified, I couldn't help but look is his direction. His hand slowly moved up my neck and onto my cheek. At this moment I noticed that I stopped crying. His thumb gently rubbed a stray tear from under my eye.

"There, all better" he said with a small smirk on his face. He turned on the car on and drove in the direction of the boarding house.

**Thanks for reading! Will update 'Let Me Go" soon I promise!**

**xoxoxo ~ B**


	2. Promises and Deals

**Hello there! How are all of you? Happy I'm back so soon(ish)? Good! :) So I have something for you guys at the end of this chapter. It involves you helping me with a little part of the story that I think you guys should have input on. Anyway! Here's chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries… yet**

Chapter 2: Promises and Deals

The drive to the boarding house was full of awkward but peaceful silence. I was still trying to figure out what had happened between me and Klaus. Why did his touch electrify me? And why did that make me stop crying? Before I could wrack my brain any further we were at the house. Just as Klaus was about to get out of the car I spoke up:

"Wait" I said "before anything happens, can you promise me something?"

"You know I don't make promises, sweetheart, I make deals" he said as he got out of the car and sped to my door.

"Fine, let's make a deal then" I said stepping out. He raised eyebrow as a sign for me to continue. "First, you won't hurt my friends, now or when they come looking for me, which they will" I said as we walked slowly up the driveway. "Second, I'll give you as much blood as you need for your hybrids but, I don't want them going off on killing sprees, I've seen enough death to last me a few lifetimes"

He smiled a little at the last remark then spoke: "anything else?"

"Just one more thing," I got close to him and whispered into his ear as we walked up the steps to the door, "Rebekah's in the cellar"

Just as I was done talking we were in front of the door. In less than a second it busted open to reveal Damon with an expression of anger and sadness. I could tell he was fuming so I stepped closer to him and whispered

"Its fine Damon, he isn't going to hurt anyone" as I looked back

"He might not but I sure as hell will"

I turned in front of him to block Klaus's face and said:

"Damon, please it's not worth it"

"I'd listen to her, mate we don't need anymore trouble" Klaus said from behind me, I could just imagine the devilish smirk on his face.

Damon let a little growl of disgust escape his lips as he took a step backwards to unblock the door. I followed closely behind him and Klaus behind me. As I turned to face Klaus, he was already speeding down to the cellar to get Rebekah. Damon stood by the fireplace still looking sad and angry. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He looked me in the eyes; I couldn't hold his stare for more than a second. I stepped forward and wrapped my hands around his middle in a hug. It only took him a few more seconds before he said something.

"I'm so sorry, Elena" he said as he hugged me in return.

"Why are you sorry?" I said pulling back to look at him, "it's not your fault, none of this is"

"I promised you that you'd be okay and now look," he said gesturing his hand around the room, "You're here just to say goodbye and take off with a psychopathic hybrid original"

I didn't know what to say, the whole situation made me upset. I couldn't think of anyway to communicate my thoughts to make us feel better. I just looked up into his beautiful eyes and stared, that's all I could do, just stare. For a minute or two we just stared at each other, not saying a word, and then we both started to lean in a little. I didn't fight it, I had no reason to. In a second our lips were touching. It was gentle and sweet, his lips were soft and pleasant, it was what I needed right now, to bad it only lasted a second. Smiles crossed our faces when they separated, even in this moment of parting we are still somewhat normal.

"How's that for goodbye" I said with a tiny smile

He smiled in return, along with: "speaking of goodbyes, what about the others"

"I can't, Damon, I… I just can't face them, not now" I could feel the tears wanting break free, but I wouldn't let them.

"That's okay 'Lena, they'll understand," Damon said as he wrapped his arms around me again.

After another minute of being wrapped in him, I worked my way out of his arms and found a pen and paper. I wrote goodbye letters to all of them, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, and even Stefan. It's not how I would really want to say goodbye, but I couldn't do it in person, I just couldn't. As I finished the last letter, I handed them to a sad Damon; this was it, our final goodbye for a probable long time. I tried to smile, but all that came were small tears that pricked my skin like tiny needles. Giving me the most reassuring smile he could, Damon said:

"Hey, I will still keep my promise that you'll be fine, and I'll kick his ass if you aren't"

I let out a tiny laugh, but it still made me hurt inside. After a moment, we shared one last hug and a final goodbye. I then walked to the door to the cellar, knowing he'd be listening, and said:

"We're done; I'll be waiting in the car"

I climbed into the passenger seat of the car and just sat there; the numbness had returned. I couldn't feel anything, not that I truly wanted to, but I didn't like feeling _nothing._ A minute passed and Klaus returned with Rebekah in his arms, the dagger still in her heart, strange I thought he would have removed it. He put her in the back and then got into the diver's seat catching my glance to him, he smiled, and I just turned my head to not look at him as he started to drive away. A second passed before I said anything:

"So I'm assuming there are things you want from me as part of our deal"

"Well of course there is" He smirked, "First thing, no more vervain; I need to know you'll listen to me if it's necessary"

I nodded in agreement; it was a reasonable and understandable request.

"Second, we must keep you safe, which means you have to stay close to me, this means not trying to escape from me, do you understand"

I sighed, and responded: "yes, I understand" my body heating up with hatred

He reached over and gently brushed his hand on mine and the tingles returned again. Why in the _hell_ do I get those when he touches me, and why does it calm me down!? I shifted my body closer to the door and looked out the window, as we crossed Wickery Bridge, closed my eyes, I still couldn't stand the memories of this bridge. My eye lids were too heavy to open, so I kept them closed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Several hours later I woke up in a beautiful bed of a huge and very nice hotel room. I looked around for awhile to find that is was not only empty but also not that interesting. It did, however have a window that looked out to an unfamiliar city that didn't look that big from where I was standing. In front of the widow sat two brown colored chairs with a small table piled with magazines. To the right of the chairs and the table was a desk and a lamp. To the left of the chairs was a television. Nothing else really occupied the room, so I turned one of the chairs to face the window and sat in blissful silence and watched the sun rise.

A little while later, Klaus came into the room quietly probably thinking I was still asleep. He sat beside me in silence, respecting the fact that I didn't want to talk. It unfortunately didn't last for to long before he opened his mouth and said:

"It's lovely isn't it?" referring to the rising sun that was now at it's most golden.

"Yeah," I said still staring out the window. "I love watching the sun rise"

"Me too" he whispered with a tiny smile emerging on his face.

"So, where are we exactly?" I asked.

"Now, why would I tell you that" He smirked.

I just rolled my eyes; it was a long shot, anyway. "fine, though I doubt this is the final stop of this journey of ours"

"What makes you say that, sweetheart?"

"I am wrong?"

"No, but how did you guess" he asked with what seemed like genuine curiosity.

"It's not secluded enough, and you seem like someone who doesn't enjoy big cities" I said with a sort of know-it-all attitude.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, it seems to me like you always comeback to small towns"

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" His smirk returned to his face.

"So," I said with a sigh "when are we leaving"

"Soon," He said getting up out of his chair, "I have something I need to do before we leave, I'll be back in a thirty minutes" In a flash he was out of the room.

* * *

As soon as Klaus was out of the room, I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As I rinsed the shampoo from my hair I realized that I didn't have anything to change into. I turned off the water and stepped out to find a black bag filled with new clothes, all of which were in my size.

I slipped on a silky purple top and some faded blue jeans. I dried my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that I still had fifteen minutes before Klaus would come back. I decided to sit on the bed for awhile and just think. I tried to think of happy things from the past two years, though there were very few. There was the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, dancing with Damon and watching Caroline win were the only highlights of that day really, but it was still a fun experience. There were others but that was the one that stuck in my mind, especially dancing with Damon.

Digging through my memory banks made tiny tears prick at my eyes wanting to escape, but I wouldn't let them. I was done with crying. I was done with being sad, that's all I've really been for the past two years! No more crying, from now on all I'm going to feel is the one thing just below the surface of sadness. Hate.

I hated everything that had happened the last two days. I had to say goodbye to Damon and all of my friends, and I was somewhere with a psychopathic hybrid that had done nothing but ruin my life. I was done with being fragile and weak and letting others protect me and make decisions for me, it was time for me to take matters into my own hands.

I had decided that I was going to escape. I took a look at the clock again to see that only five minutes had gone by, so I slipped on my shoes and silently slipped through the door. I planned on going to for the elevator but decided against it. If Klaus were to come back early of be in the lobby I would be in immediate sight. So I turned around and went for the stairs. I didn't know how far we were up but it must not have been too far up because I was down in the lobby after six flights. I found the lobby to be less busy than I thought and no sign of Klaus anywhere so I snuck out the side door and made my way down the streets of this mystery city.

* * *

After a bit of wandering I found myself in, what seemed to be, the city's square. It was beautiful with flower beds filled with roses and tulips. In the center of the square was a nice tower type building with a clock imbedded into the side. I gazed up to see that twenty minutes had passed since I had last looked at a clock, by this time Klaus would be looking for me, and would no doubt be really pissed off. This was going against part of our deal but I needed to do this, even if he did find me, I just had to do this to prove to myself I wasn't weak. After looking at the time on the tower clock I decided that I should start walking again.

I must have been walking for at least two miles before I couldn't stand it anymore. Somehow I had ended up by the city square again and decided to sit down for just a second to rest my feet. About a minute or two past before I decided to get up to start walking again… Then I saw him, just across the street from me, was Klaus looking extremely pissed. He must have spotted me because, I tried to turn and run in the other direction but found my head someone's chest. I looked up to see Klaus's cobalt blue eyes filled to the top with anger. _Crap…_ is all that I could think as he looked down at me and said:

"Looks like someone's been busy"

* * *

**A/N: I know I stuffed a lot of things in the chapter and I'm sorry, unless some of you guys like it like this then, you're very welcome! Now onto the special news! I have decided that you guys should get a say in a part of this story so here it is: You guys will get to pick Elena's pet name that Klaus will use! I really have a tough time deciding so I thought I'd let you guys choose! The poll for it is on my profile and will close in 2 weeks. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the week/weekend, be sure to review with any questions, comments, or predictions! Thanks for reading**

**~B**


	3. Update: New chapter is coming, I promise

Hey guys! Nightingale here, I just wanted to let you know that there _is_ a new chapter coming soon (like within the next week). I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting, just everything piled on top of me and I got a little stress. Luckily, my spring break is next week so I can write new chapters for you guys! A small warning though, the chapters may become shorter I have a 3 page minimum set for myself, so that's about 1,500 words a chapter give or take! Alright, I'll see you guys soon!

~Nightingale


	4. Punishable Ignorance

Punishable Ignorance

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. That's all that could run through my mind as Klaus stared down at me in the city's town square. I couldn't hold his stare for long and my gaze fell on my shoes. Is it bad to say that I was almost ashamed of myself? I mean, he did try to kill me on multiple occasions, and he took me away from my home, from Damon, and Stefan and all of my other friends. I shouldn't have felt that way, it felt so… Wrong. All of these thoughts went through my head at a fast pace.

I gritted my teeth and refused to look up at him, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me feel ashamed for what I did. After what seemed to be teetering on many minutes, but would come to find out it was only one, I felt a strong hand against my wrist, Klaus's to be exact. His grip was almost bone crushing, and I winced as he pulled me along to the car waiting behind the hotel. When we got to the car, he forced my head up to look at him, and he tilted his head to the side a smirk gathering on his features as he reached for my neck. With his movement I shied away from his hand and that action led to a shake of the man's head, which I knew meant to stop moving.

He placed his fingers gently at the crook of my neck and the electrifying tingles arrived again, drawing a bigger smirk to his lips. He trailed his index finger along my collarbone and placed his finger finally on the chain of my vervain necklace. It was at that moment when I knew what he was about to do, all I did was stare at him, eyes pleading for him not to, but knowing it was no use. With a small _snap_ I heard the necklace chain break and I closed my eyes, only to open them to see Klaus stare at me with his strikingly blue eyes.

The smirk was gone, which honestly frightened me more as it meant he was going to show he was angry in one way or another. I waited to see what he would do, but nothing but a sigh escaped him as he just pointed to the car and said with his husky tone:

"Get in; we're going to be late." I just nodded and did what I was told, climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up, not looking at Klaus. I could almost feel him angry at me, and I still felt bad about it. I turned to him slowly as we pulled out of the small down and said a quiet:

"I'm sorry." I didn't expect a response, but I got one, and it made my heart sink as the only words that came out of his accented voice were:

"You will be."

After that I just fell quiet and stared at the window, trying to keep all stray thoughts about Mystic Falls or Damon out of my head, as it was now vulnerable to Klaus. The ride was uninteresting, nothing to look at, nothing to do but think, and thinking wasn't going to get her anywhere. I couldn't think of a plan, he would hear her, so all I could do was stare out the window and look at the nothingness that went by.

Every so often I felt myself drift out of consciousness, but woke up just in case Klaus decided to make me sorry by playing with her dreams. The ride lasted about three hours, and when I finally felt the car stop, I realized that I had fallen asleep about thirty prior. A slight panic washed over me before I realized that I didn't have any bad dreams, I didn't dream at all. I looked out the window of the car to see a fairly large house. The front of which as beautiful, much like the mansion in Mystic Falls, with the marble columns and the big door; I got out of the car with a slight glance at Klaus and stood in awe of the house.

The smirking Englishman came around the front of the car and stretched out a hand for me. I thought about refusing but decided against and willing took his hand, his smirk increased to a slight smile. Before we got to the door a woman a few years older than me with jet black hair and strikingly green eyes and a kind looking face stood opened the door.

"It's about time you showed up, I was starting to get a tad worried." the woman said in a slight sarcastic voice.

A chuckle came from beside me, "oh no need to worry love, we just had a little hold up a few hours back." Klaus said with a dark glance in my direction.

The woman nodded her head and then turned to me "I'm Lorelei, one of Klaus's hybrids" she said with small smile on her lips as she held out her hand. "You can call me Lori, if you like."

I visibly relaxed and placed a small smile on my face and shook her hand "Elena, though I'm sure you already know that."

Klaus stepped in front of me and gestured for me to go through the open door. As I entered the house, he said something to Lori and she went to the car, probably to get Rebekah.

The inside of the house was strangely different from the outside. It was made of beautiful redwood and looked almost like a cabin. To the left of the main door was a living room, staircase, and what appeared to be Klaus's study. To the right, was a beautiful kitchen and straight forward was a giant glass door to the back patio that opened out to a huge hard surrounded by a pond and woods. I looked around the house in somewhat of awe. When I turned around to see Klaus standing behind me, his signature smirk was back on his face.

He led me up the stairs and to the right down the hallway. Going past two closed doors we reached an astonishingly large bedroom. In it held a four poster bed with a painting of a horse much like my own above it, a desk, and a wardrobe in the far corner. It was painted a beautiful blue with the same wood accents as downstairs. On the far wall there was a large glass door that opened up to a small balcony. It took me a moment to take it all in. Once I did a turned to see an almost smiling Klaus.

"So I take it you like everything?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

A small smile placed itself on my face as I nodded and spun around slowly, taking everything in. "I love it," I paused. "But don't you think it's a little much? With being captive and all..." My voice trailed off as I looked out the window, feeling him come closer behind me.

"You really aren't a captive, my dear Elena, I just want you safe." He states, taking the final step toward me and gently moving his hand down my arm. My heartbeat quickened and I felt slightly short of breath. But these feelings weren't ones of nerves, but ones of attraction and… love. No, not love, infatuation; it could not be love yet.

As my heartbeat stayed at its heightened pace, a chuckle escaped from Klaus, I turned to look at him with a questioning look on my face. "I heard your heart quicken." He explained smile playing on his lips, as one played on mine.

"Shut up." I looked down again and chuckled, a pink blush flowing over my cheeks. I didn't look back up at Klaus, but I could still feel his presence.

"Well," he cleared his throat and turned toward the door. "I'll let you get settled." He nodded and walked out the door, before returning a second later. "And when you are done, please see me in my study, it's down the hall. I'll leave the door open."

Once he was gone I just looked around the room and lay back on the bed, staring at the redwood ceiling. I stayed in this position for several minutes before I climbed off of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. It wasn't that I was cold, but I wanted to be comforted, so I found comfort in the oversized shirt. I walked into the bathroom and changed, deciding not to take a shower yet even though we had been traveling all day.

As I exited the bathroom, I let out a sigh and looked around the large room one more time. I walked out and went down the hall, seeing the open door a few rooms down from my new one. I stepped in after a tapped on the door lightly, as not to startle Klaus, but I knew he could have already heard me. His study was large, paintings lining the walls and a large desk on one side near a small fireplace, it was just a gorgeous as her room, and she stood in awe of it. I looked at Klaus, sitting behind the desk, expecting a small smirk on his face, but only seeing his cold eyes staring at me, no smirk, just the stare. He nodded toward the chair in front of the large wooden desk and I obediently sat, which drew a corner of his lips to quirk up for a mere second. He came around from where he sat behind the desk and kneeled down to be at eye level with me, placing one of his large hands under my chin, raising it slightly. "Now what are we going to do about you, hm?"

I didn't respond I knew better than that. He kept his hand there for a minute or two before dropping it and stood, spinning on his heel to grab an object on his desk. He held up my necklace and I reached up for it, but he moved it away from me.

"Oh I don't think so, sweetheart." He shook his head. "You need to earn this back, don't you think?"

I didn't say anything, dropping my hand and looking down at my fingers. "Look at me," Klaus said, still where he was, I was hesitant but I did as told. "Good girl." He purred, setting down my necklace and grabbing my chin again, looking directly in my eyes, his dilating while he spoke harshly: "You are not to leave the house without me or Lorelei; you will do as I ask and you will not hesitate, understand?" His eyes went back to normal and I just nodded, my eyes falling back on my hands. A sigh came from Klaus and I looked up through my eyelashes at him, he looked frustrated, as though he expected me to go along with him willingly. With a slightly exasperated tone he said to me, "Go to your room and sleep Elena," And I immediately stood, starting to walk out the door when his voice stopped me, "Oh, and yell if you have any nightmares." With that I left, walking back to my room and changing into something to sleep in, before climbing into the large bed and falling into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Wow that took waay too long, I'm so sorry guys, and updates should come sooner now. What did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Stay tuned~**


End file.
